1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that images a predetermined surveillance range and detects a subject under surveillance and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance camera is placed in various places in order to monitor a suspicious person, for example, in various surveillance ranges. Some surveillance cameras in the past may include a storage medium and select and store a necessary image data from imaged images onto the storage medium.
JP-A-2004-128899 (Patent Document 1) discloses a surveillance camera system that can image a person entering/exiting to/from the entrance with a least amount of storage by detecting the person entering/exiting to/from the entrance by a sensor provided at the entrance, supplying the detection signal to a camera, imaging the entrance by the camera in accordance with the detection signal and recording the imaged image.